Harry Saved
by DevilGal112
Summary: Harry had a month to go before his Second Year at Hogwarts when he's saved by Professor Snape picking him up from the Dursleys. Severus is sent to check on Harry because he hadn't contacted his friends all summer and they were worried. What will Severus find out when he gets Harry from the Dursleys? Warning: Abuse, sick!Harry, slightly OOC Severus


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. ROWLING DOES!**

**A/N: This is my second Harry Potter story, but my first time writing a story like this. Read and Review!**

My Aunt and Uncle had made me clean the living room, clean the kitchen, make breakfast, lunch and dinner, had me paint the bench then weed the garden. While I weeded the garden, it started to rain. After a while it turned into a thunderstorm, and I knew if I went inside before I was done or called in I would be in a lot of trouble with my Aunt and Uncle, though I probably would be anyway. I was dreading my Uncle coming home. I knew I wouldn't be done by the time he drove up the driveway, and I knew what would happen. I had just gotten over halfway done when my Uncle's car pulled up. I winced. 'Oh, Merlin,' I thought. 'I am totally dead.' My Uncle yelled at me to come here. I slowly got up and walked over to him. He looked furious.

"You're not done!" he barked.

I shook my head, eyes on my feet. A hard blow to the side of the head made me stumble slightly.

"You will stay out here and finish the garden. Then, you will sleep on the porch, and Petunia will call you in to make breakfast. She will give you your chores after you have made breakfast."

Then he slammed the door in my face. I walked back over to the garden and set to work. An hour later I was done. I walked over to the porch and found the driest spot I could and curled up to sleep. I slept horribly. I kept having nightmares of people disappearing with green light and my uncle beating me. I was glad when Aunt Petunia called me in, had me clean up and change, then had me make breakfast.

After my aunt gave me my chore list, I set to work. At noon I was done. I went into my cupboard and lied down. My head hurt and my throat was dry. I kept coughing and sneezing, so I figured I had a cold or the flu. After my Aunt and Uncle knew they couldn't stop me from going back to Hogwarts, they chucked me back in here, much to the happiness of my Cousin Dudley since he got his second room back. School didn't start for another month, and I was waiting for the day to come where I would board the Hogwarts Express and leave this Hell Hole for my Second year. I fell into a fevered dream that I don't remember. My aunt came and woke me up around dinner to give me a piece of bread and a glass of water. I had been a week since I last ate, but I wasn't hungry. I drank the water gratefully. I eyed the bread but knew I couldn't eat it. When I told my aunt I wasn't hungry she looked at me like I was crazy.

"You haven't eaten in a week. How are you not hungry?"

"I think I'm sick and I know I won't be able to stomach anything." I replied.

She just shot me a disgusted look and left. The next week was a blur. All I remember was that I got sicker, did chores, slept, and got beaten once or twice a day for not getting something done or messing something up. After I had been sick a week and a half, something I never expected would happen, happened. A teacher from Hogwarts came to pick me up. I was surprised when Professor Snape, of all people, came to my cupboard, woke me up, and told me to pack my stuff. I moved slowly because my body ached from being sick and my last beating. After 20 minutes I was ready. Snape shrunk my trunk and Hedwig's cage. Hedwig was sent ahead of us and was flying to Hogwarts.

"Grab my arm" said Snape with his usual expressionless mask. I did as he said and we apparated to Hogwarts. I tried not to puke. I was able to compose myself enough to follow Snape to the Hospital Wing without fainting, but once Madam Pomfrey had me lay down I blacked out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I was brewing in my private potions lab when Dumbledore called my into his office. I groaned. 'What did that old coot want now?' I thought exasperatedly. I flooed to his room and stepped out into his office.

"What can I help you with, Headmaster?" I asked politely He looked at me with that annoying twinkle in his eyes. "Severus, I need you to go check on Harry at the Dursleys. Harry's friends contacted me saying Harry hadn't talked to or contacted any of them all summer and they are worried about him. If anything had happened to Harry, bring him straight to Poppy." Severus glared at him.

"And why must I, of all people, go and pick up this insufferable brat from his pampered home?"

The headmaster gave him a sharp look and said, "You're the only one who can, the other teachers are busy. Please, Severus. Harry is nothing like his father, he is much more like his mother." I snorted. Potter, not like his father? What nonsense. I sighed.

"Fine." I said, knowing no matter how much I argued I wouldn't get out of it. I left the office before he could say anything and went to the apparation point. I apparated to Privet Drive and walked till I found Number 4. It was the neatest house on the block, which was saying something since every house looked like it was cleaned to the last speck of dirt. I walked up and rang the doorbell.

A very large man opened the door and grunted, "What do you want?" I looked disdainfully at him.

"I am here to pick up Mr. Potter." He looked anxious for a second before masking it and saying,"He is not available at the moment and I do not appreciate freaks like you coming to my house!" When he said 'freaks' I knew something was up. I pushed my way past him.

"Where is his room." I demanded so fiercefully that the Dursley cowered. A thin woman stepped into the living room and it only took us five seconds to realize who we both were.

"YOU!" she gasped.

"Yes, Petunia. It's me. Now, Tell me. Where is your Nephew's room?" She looked horrified and pointed to the cupboard under the stairs as though she didn't realize what she was doing. "You keep him in a _cupboard!_" I spat the last word. She nodded fearfully. Her fat lard of a husband stepped forward and growled,

"Yes, we keep him in a cupboard. He deserves it! He's a freak and doesn't deserve to live!"

I was furious at his statement. I flicked my wand, casting a silent stunning spell. He fell to the floor and Petunia screamed. I walked over the the cupboard and spelled the 6 locks open while Petunia ran to her husband. I opened the door and was disgusted and surprised at what I saw. Potter was lying in a fetal position with his knees drawn to his chest by his arms. He looked like he was having a nightmare and was covered in bruises It took all my willpower not to kill the Dursleys right then for abusing someone. I slowly shook Potter and he woke up with a slight jump. I told him to get up and pack since I was taking him to Hogwarts. After 20 minutes he was all packed and ready. We walked outside and I could tell Potter was sick and in some sort of pain. I let Hedwig out of her cage then shrank his truck and the cage. I instructed Harry to grab my arm and then apparate us to Hogwarts. We walked inside the gates and up to the Hospital Wing. Once Poppy saw Potter she quickly had him lay on a bed. The second Potter's head hit the bed he passed out, which he had looked like he was about to do ever since he had woken up.

"Oh, Severus. What happened to him?" asked Poppy while she looked him over. I explained how I thought he was sick and that he is very likely to have been abused by his relatives. She nodded and continued to work on Harry. I went to the fireplace and flooed to Dumbledore's office. He had a hell of explaining to do as to why he left Harry with those god awful muggles.


End file.
